Seduction
by tmntyyh
Summary: Reno believed that he was able to seduce any human around. So Cid gave him a challenge: seduce Vincent Valentine. ...There was just one thing that he did not know... Warnings are inside.


Title: Seduction

Summary: Reno believed that he was able to seduce any human around. So Cid gave him a challenge: seduce Vincent Valentine. ...There was just one thing that he did not know...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Swearing, lewd themes, OOCness, yaoi, Reno hitting on anything that moves, poor grammar, spelling errors, etc. This has probably been done to death. Oh, well.

* * *

><p>"I'm tellin' ya," Reno practically purred as he licked his lips salaciously and looked around the crowded bar. "It's universal. No-fuckin'-one can resist my charm, yo. Men, women-"<p>

"Animals," Cid sniped, twitching when the redheaded Turk winked at him.

"Would drop their panties fer the chance ta sleep with me."

"An' risk whatever the fuck's crawlin' 'round in yer ginger pubes? Yer outta yer fuckin' mind, Red!" the blonde pilot snorted before taking a drag from the smoldering cigarette that was held between his fingers.

"Man, I ain't got any diseases!" the lanky Turk snapped as he glared at the blonde. "Yer jus' fuckin' jealous 'cause I get pussy on a daily basis an' ya couldn't get any if ya fuckin' tried." Smirking lazily, the redhead leaned back in the booth as he looked the stocky man up and down, "Or ass. Ya seem more inta fuckin' guys than girls." His smirk grew wider in victory when he noticed how the blonde's ears reddened. "Or are ya jus' upset that I ain't fuckin' ya?"

"Yer a goddamn retard if ya think I'd let yer dick touch any part of me!" the blonde bellowed, getting a good portion of the bar's attention. "I ain't want'chyer crabs or herpes!"

"Woah!" Reno called out as he jumped to his feet, waving his arms widely, "don't pay him any attention, folks! I'm clean," he added before winking at the patrons and grabbing the blonde by the dog tags around his neck. Sitting down, the Turk pulled sharply, making his fellow pilot sit down as well. "Are ya tryin' ta kill my chances of gettin' laid, yo? That's cold. ...Or are ya jus' tryin' ta keep me all ta yerself?"

"Shut the fuck up," Cid snapped as he flipped off the ginger-haired Turk. "Ain't no way in fuck ya got a shot with me. I see ya fer what the fuck ya are!"

"A silver-tongue god between the sheets?" Reno teased as he smirked.

"A fuckin' pain in the ass!"

"A *big* pain, yo."

"Yer fuckin' twisted!"

"Could twist ya up an' make ya scream in pleasure," the Turk continued in fiendish glee when the blonde snarled.

"Listen up an' listen good, ya little shit. I ain't, an' never will be, an option fer one 'a yer little, dirty fucks out in the back alley. Got that?"

"Challenge accepted!" the redhead declared, making the blonde seethe.

"Ya want a fuckin' challenge? I'll fuckin' give ya one: Seduce Val!"

"Vince?" Reno asked, pausing before he tilted his head to look at the brunette that was sitting across the room, quietly talking with Reeve. "Yer on. I'll get him in the sack in five minutes."

"Want ta make that interesting?" the blonde pilot offered as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, certain that he would win the bet.

"Damn straight!"

"Heh, if only that were the truth," the blonde muttered before grinning. "Ya got five minutes. Strike out an' yer payin' fer my cigs an' beer fer the next year. Hard shit like whiskey's included!"

Reno hummed contemplatively as he looked between Cid and Vincent, "And when I win, ya gotta do the same."

"Deal. Hell, I'll even pay fer all yer goddamn condoms as well!"

"Deal!" the Turk cried out, holding out his hand and wincing slightly when the strong blonde gripped his hand tightly and shook it. Hell, if everything worked out, he could get the blonde to shell out for the majority of his vices for an entire year! Sending the blonde a victorious grin, the redhead rose from the booth and quickly sauntered over to the dark gunner that was listening to Cloud. Winking at the swordsman, the lanky Turk sat next to the brunette before leaning closer to him as he smiled seductively. "Hey, sweetheart, wanna go back ta my place?"

Dark red eyes turned to look at the sudden intruder on his personal space before narrowing his glowing eyes at the Turk. "No, thank you," the gunslinger replied in his deep voice before turning his attention back to Cloud.

Reno looked back at Cid and sneered at the way the blonde leaned back in the booth with his arms draped across the back and his lit cigarette gripped between his lips. Quickly flipping off the other pilot, the Turk turned his gaze back onto the ex-Turk that was sitting next to him. "C'mon, yo," he purred as he boldly slid his hand onto the brunette's thigh, fingers swiftly nearing the leather-covered groin only to stop when the three barrels of Cerberus were pressed again his forehead.

"I would highly suggest you remove your hand," Vincent growled, making the Turk nod and pull his hand back.

"See? No harm, no foul," Reno said, trying to ignore the attention that his deflated ego was getting from all the attention the patrons in the bar were paying to the scene that the gunner caused.

"Hey, babe!" a Southern voice drawled from across the bar, getting both Vincent and Reno to turn around. Aquamarine eyes narrowed at the sight of Cid grinning widely around his cigarette. "Ya don't talkin' ta Spike? 'M ready ta get home an' ta a tumble 'tween the sheets." Grinning wider, the blonde winked at the ex-Turk, "If ya know what I mean."

Reno gaped as Vincent nodded, said his quick goodbyes to the rest of Avalanche and all but pulled the blonde out of the bar by the front belt loops on his pants. "Son of a bitch scammed me!"

Cloud polished off his drink before shrugging, "It's a general rule not to bet with Cid; he only loses to Vincent." Setting down some money on the bar, the blonde rose from his seat before looking at Reno, "And never bet against Vincent."

"Got it," Reno sulked before looking the blonde up and down, grinning widely at the way the blonde's eyebrow rose in silent question. "What'chya doin' tonight, Strife?"

* * *

><p>Review and let me know what you thought.<p> 


End file.
